


葬我于雪

by DCXAZYFOREVER



Category: Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCXAZYFOREVER/pseuds/DCXAZYFOREVER





	葬我于雪

000

今夜我冒雪来访

不知何处是我明日的涯岸

001

山城的雨天总是沉重的。 敖子逸洗的发白的老旧布裤沾染上尘土，已经没有多余的衣裤换洗了，最后他只能冻着手小心翼翼的将那些部分用清水擦拭。楼下的孩童不知疲倦的打闹着，他勉强忽略那些沸沸扬扬，拿出抽屉里的硬皮本子照旧开始写日记。

他只上过几年学，当时家里还算不愁吃穿，能够允许他上学堂或贪嘴贪玩，紧接着父亲突如其来的大病压垮了全家人的脊梁。所有的积蓄投入病中却没有任何回报，几年后草草办完了父亲的葬礼，母亲也因积郁一病不起。当年十五岁的他哪懂得人情世故，码头搬运的、馆子上菜的看他这身板都不要他，他愁的无可奈何，甚至想陪母亲一了百了，最终还是挺过来了。

敖子逸运气很好，也很不好。他落魄的满大街找工作，被一个陌生男人跟踪，他气喘吁吁的被追了两条街，最终停下，问：“你是何人？”

极有质感的嗓音让陌生男人更加欣喜：“你可愿意拍戏？”

敖子逸铁了心认为面前这男人诓他，转身想继续跑，被男人一把叫住：“不是人人都能当大影星的，你要好好考虑一下。”

敖子逸停下脚步，继而听见他说：“我是飓风大戏院的老板，小兄弟，你不要误会。”

敖子逸权衡了一下，极力用老道的语气回答：“我们谈一谈。”

002

影院老板没见过这样好看而又会说话的眼睛，一对眸子仿佛被人掺进了半两月光和酒，叫人如痴如醉，当即就想将人签下来。他手头里正好有一部戏缺男主演，这个年纪的男孩子好找，但并不是人人都适合的，故一直搁浅着没安排。今儿在街上看见恍然失神的敖子逸，当即那个模糊不清的男主演的模样就被勾勒了出来。

上映那晚丁程鑫去了的，还是李老板亲自请到了第一排正中间的位置好生款待着。丁程鑫是司令家的大公子，巴结他的人自然不少，但他也不屑去理会那些阿谀奉承的人，天生的傲骨。

丁程鑫怎么看敖子逸怎么对味，却一直没表白出来，连认识都没敢。他只知道敖子逸家境不是很好，差人送了点东西，但都被以“司令家的东西不敢收”为由退了回来。他去请教同学，那大多是谈过恋爱或崇尚新恋爱观的人，个个鼓励他放开胆子追，但却没人知道丁程鑫所喜欢的人同他一样的性别。

电影里那个瘦弱却分外坚强的男孩子成为了很多人的精神食粮， 这一部戏红极一时，多少人都盼着他的新戏，但敖子逸后来却没再接戏。飓风大戏院的李老板知道其他几家大戏院暗地里想挖敖子逸走，他担心自己管不住，干脆不放人出来 ，好让大家遗忘他后再让自己利用。

敖子逸知道自己没那个天赋，也不渴望当大影星，就希望赚个钱养好母亲的病再供弟弟上学。李老板让他打杂，但工钱比别的工人来的多，并且预支了一年的工钱先把母亲的病治好。敖子逸表面上道谢，但心里跟明镜似的，李老板可不就是怕自己走，想让自己签卖身契吗。

003

这是敖子逸在大戏院第三年，丁程鑫也不知疲倦的追了他三年。敖子逸说不动心是假的，那样一个好看的人西装革履的站在面前，剩下的全然是心跳声。

所以当敖子逸在日记本上工整的写上“丁程鑫”三字，那人的话仿佛近在咫尺。

丁程鑫郑重其事的跟他表白，被敖子逸噗嗤一笑拂了面子说：“早就听腻了你这话。清醒点，我俩没可能。”

前一句是假的，后一句是真的。

敖炫炫在敲门，问他怎么还不睡，敖子逸被吓出一身冷汗，连忙将日记本塞进桌肚里回应。

第二日天才亮，敖子逸准备了早饭和午饭，在一家人吃过饭后送母亲回房间，送再敖炫炫上学，算准了时间去上班。李老板破天荒的在场，问他愿不愿意在拍戏。

敖子逸愣了愣，现在他并不急需用钱，但钱这种东西向来只嫌少不嫌多，犹豫片刻后问：“什么角儿？我怕拿捏不好惹人闲话。”

“一个书生，我思前想后觉着没人比你更适合这角色了。”

敖子逸答应他试试，但试了七八遍都不叫人满意。十五岁时的灵气仿佛都没了似的，一念词儿哪都不对劲。

李老板跺脚，恨恨说道：“养了你个废物。”

丁程鑫的声音接踵而至：“好大的火气，今儿没喝茶降火么？”

李老板脸上勉强有了好看的神色：“丁大少，我知道您和这小子关系匪浅，但这是他的工作，做不起就算了，总有更好的。”

“关系匪浅是什么关系？”

李老板恍然意识到自己说错了话，低头不敢言语。

丁程鑫扭头去看敖子逸，看见敖子逸面无表情的站在那儿，便说：“李老板，向你借一天的人，不介意吧？”

李老板摆摆手：“您的人，我岂敢不放。”

丁程鑫爽朗的大笑，然后带敖子逸出了大戏院。敖子逸的失落感让人想忽视都难，丁程鑫使劲在他头发上揉搓，说：“一场戏而已，在意他做什么，我带你四处玩玩。”

丁程鑫请敖子逸去了咖啡厅，从前说什么都没有这样的机会，丁程鑫想请人坐下来好好聊聊。

敖子逸一身的土布与周遭五颜六色的旗袍长衫格格不入，他不自在的弯下背，以减轻自己的存在感。

“别弯着腰，你老是这样不自信……”

“没来由的让人想欺负，”敖子逸打断他，“啊程哥，你总是这么说。”

丁程鑫给他加糖，答道：“你原来清楚的很。那我喜欢你这么多年，你怎么半点也不清楚？”

敖子逸轻轻抿了一口，答非所问：“还是好苦。”

“我母亲急着让我成婚，我一直拖着说再看看……”

“早点成家也挺好的，等我辞了这份工作，就该娶个正经媳妇过日子了。”

“敖子逸。”丁程鑫皱眉，语气变得凌厉。

“啊？你要给我介绍吗？但我可娶不起那些小姐，找个会照顾我妈的就好了。”

“不要装傻。”

“我没有装傻，”敖子逸压低了声音：“这就是我该过的生活。我俩暂不论门当户对，就说性别，你觉得可能吗？”

“怎么不可能？”

敖子逸起身就走，动静太大以至于其他人都纷纷扭过头来看他。他的装扮实在太格格不入了，其他人都在望着他轻笑，使他更加羞赧。

丁程鑫没有追上去，他实在不解，敖子逸怎么能做到对这三年来的心意仿佛熟视无睹。

004

李老板终于确认敖子逸不再是棵摇钱树后，一点旧情没念的将人赶走。敖子逸本就不是很在意这份工作，自己多少年下来好歹还剩一点儿积蓄，几个月内家里生活应该不成问题。最后他托着邻舍的关系进一家茶馆当学徒，只不过工资少了许多。

丁程鑫在那之后很少去找他，收了心跟父亲学习。丁司令偶然在餐桌上问起他的年纪，丁程鑫答十九岁，丁司令点点头问：“可看上谁家姑娘了？”

“没有。”

“哦……所以你一直缠着人家小男孩？”丁司令好整以暇的喝了一口汤，随后气氛变得冷冽起来，青花瓷勺叩在餐桌上的声音一落不落的响彻在丁程鑫的脑海里。

“您知道？”

“你是我儿子，你一直缠着那小男孩，我不知道你心思？”

丁程鑫握紧了拳头：“别碰他。”

丁司令坐在那儿，不怒自威：“文叔叔的女儿你还满意吗？”

005

丁程鑫和文叙渘的订婚一事不久后就登报了，一时间来祝贺的人不在少数。茶馆间的诸多人都在谈论这段风花雪月，编的故事不下七八十个。

敖子逸听的多了也挺麻木，不会自找麻烦的去翻看报纸上到底如何描写。郎才女貌的故事历史上并不少。

北平战事吃紧，敖子逸想充军，但家里一大一小不叫人安心。敖炫炫比自己小了两岁，但到底心智上还不怎么成熟，又哪里去找自己当年那个好机会呢。

敖子逸忙完了回家，就着咸菜吃了一小碗冷面，冷气仿佛从衣领处钻进去。快入冬了，敖炫炫身子长的快，去年的冬衣肯定不够穿；母亲的冬衣也破的不能再补，今年还得新作，算下来又是一笔不小的开销。他呵着气准备回房，发现母亲的屋子里还泄着微弱的光，敖子逸觉得母亲还没睡，就进屋想陪她说说话。

当他进屋，发现母亲其实已经睡下了，半躺在床上，外衣还未脱。敖子逸放缓步伐走过去，却发现母亲确实很安详的像是睡着，但胸脯处却没有一丝起伏。他不敢置信的用食指放在母亲鼻下检验，那里没有一点温热的鼻息。

他突然觉得，生命的弦戛然一声全断了。

006

敖子逸费钱把母亲和父亲合葬在一起，期间敖炫炫哭的止不住，敖子逸一边落泪一边轻声安慰他。

他只请了一天假，第二天依旧去茶馆工作。没人察觉出来他的情绪，只觉得敖子逸好像两天之间又瘦了许多。

茶馆生意依旧繁忙，这里好像不受外界干扰一般，再纷乱的战事也不过是喝茶间的一份谈资。

敖子逸下定决心去充军，把自己大部分积蓄留给敖炫炫，让他找一份能够养活自己的工作，安稳过一辈子。敖炫炫含泪点头，眼中万般不舍：“哥，你也要回来。”

“男子汉大丈夫，为国捐躯是件好事。”

敖子逸临行前一个晚上，山城破天荒下了场大雪，冷空气来的如此猛烈，敖子逸穿上最厚的棉衣去了司令家的大别墅。漂亮的西式大门内是他触碰不到的世界，里面灯火通明，不被大雪覆盖的温暖。

两个守门的士兵问：“您找哪位？”

敖子逸哆嗦着问：“丁大公子在家吗？我找他有点事。”

“不好意思，丁少和文小姐出门了，您请回吧。”

“啊……没事，我等等。”

两个士兵见他这样执着，没去管他。约莫有两个钟头，敖子逸觉得都感知不到自己体温了，终于一辆小汽车驶进铁门，从上面下来两个人。

敖子逸主动跟丁程鑫打招呼，丁程鑫觉得敖子逸能来找自己是件稀奇事，不管父亲的命令和身旁的文小姐，朝他奔来，问他：“你怎么来了？”

“我明天要走了，来跟你道别。”敖子逸吸了吸鼻子，清水在鼻子上挂着可不好看，他不愿意这样面对丁程鑫。

丁程鑫察觉到敖子逸发冷，脱了大衣给他穿上，问：“你去哪儿？”

“这你就别管了，我拜托你个事。”

“什么事？”

“照顾照顾我弟弟，也照顾好你自己。”

“你到底去哪儿？”

敖子逸将大衣还给他，回答：“连我自己都不知道我该去哪儿。我走啦，你和文小姐要百年好合。”

007

敖子逸死于一九二八年的冬天。

大雪纷飞里，训练有素的队伍对于他的倒下没有发出任何声响。他的血渐渐染红了一小片雪地，白与红的融合分外的鲜艳好看。

他想起很多人，很多事。小时候父亲习惯把他扛在肩上逛庙会，他咯咯笑着，转眼间父亲就病逝；母亲总是熬夜给他和炫炫织毛衣，他给母亲倒茶，母亲夸他懂事，下一刻画面天旋地转，母亲安详的半躺在床上；炫炫等他放学回来，欣喜的说爹今晚买了糖葫芦，咱俩一人一半，刹那间回忆变得翻涌沸腾，炫炫哭着说“哥，你要早点回来”；丁程鑫三年来对自己穷追不舍，每次被拒绝都不生气的模样使他胸口酸涩的发胀。

北风呼啸间，他想起儿时学堂里先生教的那首诗：

“烟尘犯雪岭，鼓角动江城”。

008

多年后丁程鑫整理敖子逸的照片，那个少年被永恒的保留在相册里，恍惚间仿佛还能听见他带笑的语气轻声唤着自己“啊程哥”。

他最后终于从敖炫炫那里知道敖子逸去了北平，但一切迟来都于事无补。但他清楚知道，敖子逸向来就是这样的人。

没有谁可以绑住他，李老板，家人，包括自己。

那部电影里的少年那样坚强，丁程鑫反复观看后还是忍不住落泪。

今年的山城，又下雪了。

他提起笔计算小孩未归家的日子。这场仿佛下了四十四年的大雪，他从开始就不再落笔。

——————————————————————————

标题来自洛夫的一首诗，诗名《葬我于雪》；

000的词来自洛夫的《湖南大雪》；

005最后一句化用梁遇春的句子，原句为“你走了，我生命的弦戛然一声全断了，你听见了没有。”

007的诗句来自杜甫的《岁暮》。


End file.
